Hello
by her audacity
Summary: Klaus calls her a thousand times, Caroline doesn't call him back nine hundred ninety-nine times. Klaroline. AU. Post 1x07. Oneshot.


The first time he calls, she rolls her eyes and lets it go to voice message.

It wasn't about anything serious, just him asking how her first week of college went.

She laughs, and doesn't return the call.

* * *

The second time he calls, it was the same thing. Just him asking how she is.

She still doesn't call back.

* * *

The third time, he sounds a little hurt.

"Caroline, darling, are you avoiding me?" He says through the reciever.

She just sighs, deletes the message, and forgets about it.

* * *

It becomes a pattern, him calling, and her not calling back.

She hopes he'll soon get the message.

But he doesn't.

* * *

Klaus is very tenacious.

* * *

"Hello love, just thought I should let you know Tyler came for a visit. Quite an entrance you're boyfriend has made. Lucky for you, I'm a man of my word. I didn't kill him, but the next time he tries to pick a fight with me, I won't hesitate to rip his heart out. Tell him to pick his battles more carefully, Caroline. Call soon."

That's the nth time Klaus has called, and the nth time Caroline hasn't called back. She was so sure, so positive, that with Klaus off at New Orleans doing god-knows-what, he'll soon forget about her and and let go of his wierd, obsessive infatuation with her.

But she doesn't know how wrong she is.

* * *

"He's ruining everything. My own hybrid is creating his own army of hybrids. How ironic, and so unoriginal. Caroline, sweetheart, tell Tyler that if he plans on becoming an evil villian now, to at least create his own diabolical plans. Recycling someone's old plans, especially mine, does not make him seem scary or powerful. Just pathetic."

_I don't need a play-by-play of what my ex-boyfriend is doing in New Orleans_, Caroline thinks.

* * *

"I'm sorry Caroline. You are beautiful and deserve so much more than that mutt. My invitation to New Orleans still stands. Whenever you're ready, I'm here for you."

She still hasn't called him back, and yet he still keeps on calling. With this revelation, Caroline wonders how much longer she can keep up ignoring Klaus. Not much longer, she realizes. Sooner or later, she'll have to tell him to stop calling her. Just like Tyler has.

Tyler never even gave a damn. And yet Klaus does.

* * *

"I'm sure by now word has gotten across about my impending fatherhood. But I want you to know love, Hayley holds no romantic purpose to me. She is merely the woman carrying my child. I'm sorry for my indiscretions, sweetheart. But know, it is still about you. I am still waiting for you. A king doesn't only need an heir, he needs a queen too. You are my queen Caroline."

She doesn't exactly know how to feel about the baby. She did the math, Hayley is five months pregnant - or at least that's what Stefan said - and six months ago, Klaus was still living in Mystic Falls - pursuing her. Her vision turns a little red... And green too.

She doesn't know why she feels mad, it's not like Klaus and her were ever an item.

_Still_, she thinks. _If he really did care about me, he wouldn't have knocked up the She-Wolf_.

But she does smile a small smile on the "queen" comment.

She's always wanted to hold a royal title, after all.

* * *

"Who's Jessie?" Klaus asks in one of his daily voice messages.

She laughs at the question. If only he knew how late he is with his news. Jessie and her had never gotten passed the friends-with-benefits part of their relationship. She wonders how he found out about Jessie.

* * *

She doesn't here from Klaus again for two months.

During those months, where she gets no voicecalls in the middle of the day from the thousand-year old hybrid, she feels a bit lonely.

Every day she looks at her phone, hoping for a missed call with an attatched voice message. She can't help feel a bit dissapointed each day she doesn't here the charming, british accent.

_Well, he's finally given up. Good_, Caroline says to herself.

What a good liar Caroline is.

* * *

"I'm sorry I haven't called in a while love. Things have been heating up here in the Big Easy. If you plan on visiting for Mardi Gras, please don't. It's not safe here Caroline. Do stay in touch though."

She wonders about what is brewing in New Orleans. She knows Tyler is still there, and she worries about him.

She worries about Klaus too.

* * *

He doesn't call again for another two months.

Caroline is scared to know why.

* * *

"I'm in need of some cheering up love, your voice would gladly help."

She almost dialed his number after hearing this message.

* * *

She comes up with a number of different conclusions as to why Klaus is _in need of some cheering up, _each scenario worse than the one before. Caroline just thinks she has wild imagination.

Klaus is, after all, very overdramatic. And impulsive. And hot-tempered. And sensitive.

_Rebekah and him probably just got into another fight_, she concludes. _It's nothing serious. Just Klaus being Klaus._

So she doesn't call him back. Even though she kind-of wanted too.

She should've called him.

* * *

She hears about what happened in New Orleans from Stefan and Matt. It seems she isn't the only in contact with the Originals. Matt and Rebekah still talk, and Stefan holds that odd phone call with Klaus and Rebekah too.

She waits for Klaus to call her.

* * *

Two days after finding out, Klaus finally calls her.

"She's dead, Caroline. Hayley is dead, along with my unborn daughter. Killed by Marcel and his minions. I never would've made a good father anyways."

* * *

She finds out later that Tyler was a part of Hayley's (and Klaus' _daughter's) _demise_._

So in return, Klaus had killed him. And every other supernatural being in New Orleans who was even one bit a part of the mother and daughter's death.

Caroline cries that night. She cries for the death of Tyler, her first love. She also cries for Klaus, and the loss of his possible salvation and happiness. She cries for the death of his baby too, for the future the little girl could've had. She even cries for Hayley, because she knows what it's like to be collateral damage.

During the night, after she's all out of tears, in her exhausted state of mind, Caroline hopes with all her heart Klaus hasn't turned off that pesky humanity switch.

God knows what would happen if Klaus ever did that.

* * *

Klaus never does switch it off, and for that Caroline is relieved. And proud of him, for being brave.

Although she does wonder how bitter Klaus has become.

* * *

He doesn't call for four years, nor does she hear about him. Not from Matt or Stefan. Not from anyone.

And it's not only Klaus she doesn't hear about, she doesn't hear any gossip about any of his original siblings either.

It seems the Original family has dissapeared.

* * *

When she does hear from Klaus, it was a simple voice message.

"Caroline, how are you?" He says.

She smiles.

* * *

This time around, Caroline decides to break her nasty habit of not calling Klaus back.

She misses him, and she wants to talk to him.

So when Klaus leaves this voice message (a voice message left because she was in the shower and she didn't get to her phone on time to answer it. Not because she purposely let the call go to voice message): "Caroline, it's midnight and the Eiffel Tower is shining so bright. It reminds me of you. How are you?"

Caroline decides to call him back.

She hopes he answers.

* * *

"Klaus, it's Caroline. Sorry it took so-"

"Caroline. Finally. It's nice to hear your voice, love."


End file.
